Bobby Lazuli
Bobby(VLM085) was born in the Lazuli on February 17, 2003, to dominant female Cazanna and her mate Basil. His siblings were Meggie(VLF088), Izzy(VLF087), Midge(VLF089), and Damian(VLM086). Sadly, his litter-mates Meggie, Midge, and Damian died in August 2003, leaving only Bobby and his sister Izzy to survive to adulthood. After reaching maturity, Bobby took to roving. In November 2004, he was seen mating with a Whiskers female named Super Furry Animal, who fell pregnant and gave birth; only two pups initially survived, but they were later abandoned. On January 25, 2005, Bobby returned to the Whiskers and mated with Mozart and Baddiel, both who conceived litters. Baddiel aborted her litter, while Mozart's pups were killed by Flower, their queen. In September 2005, Bobby and a Young Ones rover called Stinker were seen roving at the Whiskers, but no mating was observed. Bobby returned later that year and mated with Mozart again, and she later gave birth to Bobby's only known offspring: Wollow(VWM105), Miss Lilly The Pink(VWF106), Ju Drop(VWF106), and Karim(VWM108). In January 2006, evicted Whiskers female De La Soul joined up with Bobby and was believed to have mated with him. She fell pregnant but aborted her litter in March 2006. She was the last Whiskers female that Bobby mated with. On June 9, 2006, Bobby was sadly Last Seen along with his younger brother Ziggy. Bobby's son Wollow lived on to become a dominant male at the Lazuli, both of his daughters - Ju Drop and Miss Lilly The Pink - became the dominant females of Toyota, and his other son Karim became a successful roving male. ''Meerkat Manor'' Bobby helped played as Carlos in various episodes of seasons 1 and 2 of Meerkat Manor. In the first season, he was seen mating with Daisy(Super Furry Animal) in "Love Thy Neighbor", and he was later seen with Mozart in the episode "Boys Will Be Boys". He returned in the last two episodes of the season, "The Calm Before the Storm" and "Moving On", mating with and trying to defend Tosca(Baddiel) from a rival rover, Youssarian(Yossarian). In Season 2, Bobby returned to his role as Carlos in the episode "Iron Lady", pursuing Mozart a second time, but he was beaten to her by Sondheim(Stinker). Following this, Bobby was Last Seen and had no further role on the show. His brother JD played as Carlos for the rest of the series. Two of Bobby's offspring also had roles on the show: Karim played as Duke in Season 4, and Ju Drop briefly played as Lyric in Season 3. ''Ella, A Meerkat's Tale'' Bobby's role as roving male Carlos also appeared on ''Ella, A Meerkat's Tale''. The scene of Carlos mating with Daisy(Super Furry Animal) was the same one used in Meerkat Manor. He was also seen at the end of the documentary following and then mating with Ella(Baddiel), who was collared at the time, and appeared as though he wanted to settle down and start a family with her. Links Lazuli Mob Cazanna Lazuli Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Roving males